disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Irma Lair
Irma Lair'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0255155/?ref_=fn_al_ch_1 is one of the five main characters in the animated series ''W.I.T.C.H. She was voiced by Candi Milo. Personality Irma is a spunky, cheerful, optimistic, and humorous person. Compared to the other members of W.I.T.C.H., she is the cockiest member of the team and she often appears to be the least serious as she is known to crack jokes about almost anyone she comes in contact with. Despite her tendency to joke around when faced with a problem, she is a kind-hearted person who cares about those she has relationships with. When necessary, she exhibits leadership qualities. Irma also almost always wants to be center stage and, depending on the person, can or cannot hold grudges for long. She also has a big appetite, revealed by the time she devours all of Mrs. Rudolph's cookies without a care for them being possibly poisoned, unlike the other more cautious Guardians. Irma can be seen as the biggest flirt and boy expert of the group. Profile Irma is thirteen years old. She has light brown hair and glaucous eyes. Her birthday is given as March 13, making her a Pisces. She lives in a house with her policeman father Tom Lair, her pesky little seven-year-old brother Christopher Lair (who only misbehaves due to copying his sister's immaturity), and Anna Lair, who is her stepmother in the comics and her mother in the animated series. In the comics she has a pet turtle named Leafy, in whom she confides all her secrets. Irma likes taking long baths and showers, shopping, rock music and making up nicknames. Her idol is Karmilla, a rock singer, but she is also a big fan of soccer player David Addams. Irma is crazy about boys and has had many different crushes, first to Andrew Hornby (but nothing happened between them), and after she has a sweet friendship with Joel. But her first love was Stephen, her only real boyfriend. She is good friends with a boy named Martin Tubbs, who has a monster-sized crush on Cornelia. She was really jealous. She can often be seen using her powers for personal gain. Irma can be a bit squeamish at times, and once fainted when she saw Mrs. Rudolph in her true Meridian form. As the Guardian of Water, Irma controls water as well as having other advanced powers. Her theme color is turquoise and her symbol is a blue wave crest. In Issue #50 her alternate future was a Dolphin Trainer, but in issue #121 her true future is to be a teacher. Powers and Abilities Irma has the elemental ability to control and manipulate the element of Water and all ''of its three forms whether liquid, solid or gas. She eventually starts controlling and manipulating bodies of liquid water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords and can create a bubble of water filled with air to travel underwater. She can also control and manipulate the liquid water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under her control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, steel, iron, and leather with ease. In the animated series she can create water out of thin air and attacks mostly with blasts of liquid water that she creates from her hands. Irma also has the ability to manipulate magical energy of water, which is manifested in the form of rays of turquoise. It can also use water for cutting objects and hold them by increasing water pressure. Later when the Guardians powers are fueled by the mystical energy used to create the Veil, they begin manifesting new, stronger powers and abilities. Irma gains the power and ability of mind control, able to influence and control people's actions, such as making her father go easy on her to avoid grounding or breaking another free from outside mind control. She cannot override the effects of the Horn of Hypnos or Nerissa's enthrallment spell, but when the power of those things weaken she is able to break it. Irma also displays more power with her power over water able to freeze and evaporate it at will, dehydrating, AKA sucking the water out of beings, and creating a gigantic version of herself out of pure liquid water using herself as a nexus of this watery giant. When she becomes one with the water dragon in Z Is For Zenith, she changes into a pure liquid water-like being. Irma's newest power is known as Scrying, the ability to foresee her present and future in various fluids and in lucid dreams. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Irma possesses: *Control and summon rain such as light or heavy downpours *'Hydrokinesis: the ability to create water out of thin air (in the cartoon and by the "New Power" comic arc).. *Control and manipulate bodies of water at will. *Solidify water to grab objects. *Create force fields through water. *Create watery shapes that she can manipulate and control at will. *Freeze objects with solid ice (by the "New Power" arc). *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater. *Evaporate water. *Use mind control. *Change the color of fabric. *Alter the pressure of water to slice through objects. *'Hydromancy:' see vivid visions or scenes through water *'Hydro-cryokinesis:' freeze water and all other liquids to freezing temperatures literally to absolute zero *'Hydro-thermokinesis:' superheat and boil water and all other liquids to scalding temperatures *'Cryokinesis:' create, control and manipulate ice, snow and hail at will *Shoot beams of pure water energy from her hands *Use enhanced intuition *Change the physical appearance of herself and others *Use and control plant life by controlling and manipulating the water inside *Foresee the future in various fluids and in lucid dreams *Evaporate beings at will. *Create physical embodiments of herself *Breathe underwater. *Use her own sweat as water *Create jet water. *Create water Balloons. *Create whips of water that can also bind opponents. *Summoning of tsunamis/floods. *Control Ebb and Flow. *Create waves and whirlpools in the areas of water. *Form clouds out of water molecules. *Summon rain. *Control fluids in person's body; controlling and manipulating the person against his or her will for puppet purposes. *Slide on water in a skating manner. *Walk on water. *Propelling one's self from a mass of water; shooting themselves out of the water. *Create various makeshift weapons such as swords, daggers, shields, barriers, and create animals such as snakes, tentacles, and birds to attack or defend. *Create massive tidal waves, whirlpools, rainstorms, downpours, floods, tsunamis at will. *Literally become ''a being of pure liquid water. *Control, manipulate and redirect rain and snow. *Create strong and powerful geysers to lift people of the ground. *Create a large bubble or sphere of water to travel underwater. *Breathe underwater for long periods of time. *Compress liquid water allowing the sharp pressure of a knife to cut through solid objects such as wood, metal, iron, steel, rock, or crystal with ease. *Control and manipulate plants by controlling and manipulating the liquid water inside. *Control and manipulate one's own sweet to use as makeshift weapons and tools. *Create thick fog, control steam. *Dry off extremely quickly. *Superheat tubs, and pools. *Create thick clouds of steam for cover. *Raise bodily temperature. *Dehydration powers. Besides control water, the Guardian also can: *Mind Control *Change the color of fabric *Foresee her present and future *Fly (animated series) *Glamouring (In other words, becoming older) *Teleportation *Hydrokinesis: the ability to create water out of thin air (in the cartoon and by the "New Power" comic arc) *Manipulate bodies of water *Use mind control *Change the colour of fabric *Alter the pressure of water to slice through object *Change the physical appearance of others *Suck water out of plants *Dehydration powers *Foresee the future in various fluids and in lucid dreams *Use her own sweat as water Irma's power as her status as a guardian: *Flight *Teleportation *Glamouring Love Life Throughout the series, Irma is shown to be boycrazy and looking for a boyfriend. She even proudly said that she was and always will be a "gorgeous single". Even before the start of the series, in a special, The Year Before, she was shown looking for a boyfriend. She goes as far as believing in one episode that a one off character named, Jewel, who has special psychic abilities, will keep his promise that he will tell her who her boyfriend is going to be. Like most girls in the comic book version Irma has sort of a love life. Irma is the only one in the comics who never had a relationship before, but unlike the others she tried the most to get a boy's attention. This first happened when she used her Guardian form to get into a club and meeting a popular boy from school, called Andrew Hornby. However he ended up trying to kiss her too soon and accidentally Irma turned him into a toad. Irma tried to get his and other popular guys attention again by making her body grow. This backfired when her body almost did not changed back due to almost losing her powers. Martin Tubbs has a crush on Irma and since the beginning he tried to get her attention and trying to flirt with her. Irma at first is not interested into him believing he is a dork and a nerd. When Irma's Astral Drop promised Martin to go on a date, the real Irma was forced to go with him despite her wishes. Despite her feelings and her dislike towards Martin she finds herself enjoying it and finding Martin funny. Martin also helps her with her homework when Irma's grades are going down. Later on Astral Irma has become so sick of Martin that calls him a dork and says to leave her alone in front of him. Because of this Martin grows tired of Irma's behavior and decides to ignore her. When the Astral Drops disappear Irma notices Martin's ignoring her and tries to follow him and ask him to help her for homework again. However, Martin looks annoyed but still tries to be nice to her. Finally, later Irma talks to him and she tells Martin to give up on them ever being more than friends. Martin understands and does not mind having a friendship with her, and so Martin became one of Irma's best friends. In Planet Boys, Matt's cousin, Sean, shows to be interested into Irma and flirts with her openly and confident. Irma however, dislikes his behavior and tells him off despite the fact she is blushing. Joel, a friend of Matt has recently become close with Irma as they have many things in common, and also talking for hours about the subjects they love. Irma also blushes around him. In the meantime, Martin started a relationship with his French pen-pal. This shocks Irma and annoys her. Irma also often tries to get Martin jealous with her being with Joel but it does not seem work. Irma also has a hard time focusing on Joel with Martin nearby implying she herself is starting to like Martin, or always liked him without knowing it and now with him not giving his full attention to her, she is obviously missing it. However, she admits to Joel that she likes him and embraced him in the process, which Joel replied that he also liked her. Despite this, they never seem to actually make it clear that their relationship is romantic, implying that the two meant that what they said was just as good friends. Differences in the Comic book and the TV series In the new series, Irma finally has an actual boyfriend, named Stephen, who is a relatively new character in the story. In the animated series Irma never gets a boyfriend; though Martin remains to have a crush on her and she remains to have a crush on Andrew. Trivia *She is on the same class as Taranee and Hay Lin. *Her favorite subject is (in a sort-of way) Geography. *Her favorite color is Turquoise. *Her hobbies are relaxing, and listening to music if they count as hobbies. She also likes to swim, but will never start doing it competitively. *For her, the best thing is Karmilla's new album, a big chocolate ice cream, and summertime in the beach. *She does not like French tests, sweaty P.E. lessons, and spiders. *She absolutely hates Christopher. *Her favorite pop is Karmilla. *'Irma''' is a female given name. The name comes from the Old High German irmin, meaning world. Episode Appearance Season 1 Episodes *"It Begins and It Resumes" *"The Key" *"Happy Birthday Will" *"A Service to the Community" *"The Labyrinth" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Ambush at Torus Filney" *"Return of the Tracker" *"Framed" *"The Stone of Threbe" *"The Princess Revealed" *"Stop the Presses" *"Parent's Night" *"The Mudslugs" *"Ghosts of Elyon" *"The Mogriffs" *"Walk This Way" *"The Underwater Mines" *"The Seal of Phobos" *"Escape From Cavigor" *"Caleb's Challenge" *"The Battle of Meridian Plains" *"The Rebel Rescue" *"The Stolen Heart" *"The Final Battle" Season 2 Episodes *"A is for Anonymous" *"B is for Betrayal" *"C is for Changes" *"D is for Dangerous" *"E is for Enemy" *"F is for Facades" *"G is for Garbage" *"H is for Hunted" *"I is for Illusion" *"J is for Jewel" *"K is for Knowledge" *"L is for Loser" *"M is for Mercy" *"N is for Narcissist" *"O is for Obedience" *"P is for Protectors" *"Q is for Quarry" *"R is for Relentless" *"S is for Self" *"T is for Trauma" *"U is for Undivided" *"V is for Victory" *"W is for Witch" *"X is for Xanadu" *"Y is for Yield" *"Z is for Zenith" Gallery References Category:Females Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Animated characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Comic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Giants Category:Superheroes Category:Students Category:Hispanic characters Category:Characters who fly